diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diablo II Walkthrough
I don't really see the use of this walkthrough. There are loads of better and more complete walkthroughs to be found at this point but more importantly, there will be a big overload of information. For instance, a lot of information used in the walkthrough is already listed under several specific 'monster' or 'quest' pages. If we add a walkthrough, don't we downgrade this entire thing to something in service of Diablo II? Apart from sporadic lore from books, D1 and bits of DIII. Hazual 21:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :With the recent announcement of Diablo III, a lot of people (including myself) are replaying Diablo II, so we at Wikia thought it would be a good idea to create a complete walkthrough for new visitors of the Diablo Wiki to use. It's true that a lot of the information can be found scattered around the wiki on various articles, but I think having a complete basic guide in one article, with links to articles containing more detailed information if the player needs it, is useful as well. JoePlay (talk) 23:45, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Redesign As previously discussed with Mobokill, I've begun redesigning the article to link to the individual quest articles instead of having a separate walkthrough here. Take a look at the Act I section, which I finished redesigning. If there are no objections to the layout, we can use it for the rest of the article as well. Feedback is welcome. JoePlay (talk) 19:47, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Good work. Sorry, I couldn't help with them. I'm concentrating on the monster pages for now. The force is getting stronger by the day ... - Mobokill 03:14, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Rewrite I've Written a proper walkthrough for act 1, will do the same for other acts in the future. As you can see, I did not merely listed quest info, that is what the individual quest articles are for, instead I walked the reader through going through act 1 in an effective manner. This will become more apparent in act 2, where quests kind of run through each other. --SevenMass 20:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Those pieces of advice on attributes and items are not out of place I'll put them in the walkthroughs for the other acts too. --SevenMass 20:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Good job SevenMass. The first 3 acts of the walkthrough are amazing. If you could write walkthroughs for acts 4 and 5 in that fashion that would be excellent. Thanks and keep up the good work! --Psduckie 03:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Might be a good time to review this article. I've only scanned through bits, but I find a lot of information incorrect (an example in the early part of the article being the presence of a waypoint in the Blood Moor). The article seems to be filled with a lot of broken links as well. Also, isn't the article a bit too long? For instance, wouldn't it be better to divide the walkthrough into several articles (like an article for each act)? --Hazual 10:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Appropriate? I thought this was a wiki, not a strategy guide? I thought we were only supposed to give objective information on wikis. Brainwasher5 (talk) 17:01, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :This is a game wiki, not Wikipedia. Game wikis can and do provide more information than solely that which is raw, factual data. That being said, a wiki should still follow a encyclopedic style; that is, it should never be written in the first person, not present opinions as fact, as well as avoid using informal grammar and overuse of abbreviations. If you think a specific section of a page deviates too far from an encyclopedic format, you can bring it to our attention. However, note that this specific article is still being overhauled, hence the clean up template at the top of the page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:59, October 9, 2013 (UTC)